Almost Routine
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Brenda/Sharon/Andy "It was supposed to be a simple dinner out with Andy on her birthday ... Her birthdays for the last ten years or so had been spent that way. But when they were walking down the street, lost in both conversation and their thoughts of what they knew would be happening once they were at her condo, they hadn't expected to bump into Brenda Leigh Johnson."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There's a reason I said no more threesome stories: I can't seem to write them in the form of a one-shot. But I ended up writing another Brenda/Sharon/Andy story.

Special thanks to _imafrakincylon_, _challenging the world_, and _Maura _for reading through this for me when I was doubting myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

It was supposed to be a simple dinner out with Andy on her birthday. They were only going to that Italian place where the owners knew their names, maybe stop at that little caféshe liked that had the dessert she would allow herself to have on special occasions, and then they were going to go back to her place. It was almost routine. Her birthdays for the last ten years or so had been spent that way. But when they were walking down the street, lost in both conversation and their thoughts of what they knew would be happening once they were at her condo, they hadn't expected to bump into Brenda Leigh Johnson.

She was walking out of the café they were about to stop at to pick something up from to take to her place. She looked like she was just as surprised to see them as they were to see her. Surely her surprise had more to do with them being together than anything else. There were only a few people that knew they were at one point friends – nobody knew that they were much more than that in reality.

"Cap'n- Uh, Sharon, Andy," she said, her accent thickening as she flustered.

Andy smiled, stepping to the side to let another person into the café. "Chief, what are you doing all the way over here?" he asked as he looked over her. She was still wearing the floral dress she had on earlier, but he was certain she had left work a few minutes after he had – which was hours ago. She also lived on the other side of Los Angeles, so it was a complete shock to see her.

"I was just," she held the bakery box up as she smiled and shrugged sheepishly, "I found out they have the best brownies here. And what 'bout you two?" She left out the part about asking why they were together. She had already read into the way Sharon distanced herself from Andy when she saw them.

"We were out having dinner together," Sharon answered with a polite smile.

Brenda nodded, her eyes quickly looking over Sharon. She was wearing her navy trench coat, but she could see a little red peeking out; she could only assume it was a dress. On her feet were a pair of expensive stilettos, a little higher than the type she would wear at work. "Ooh, how nice. What's the occasion?" For some reason she couldn't exactly see them going out on a date.

Sharon was about to answer, but Andy beat her to it. "It's her birthday," he answered quickly.

Sharon narrowed her eyes as she balled her fist in her pockets. Brenda didn't need to be in her personal life more than she already was. It was bad enough when she couldn't do things – like buy chocolate or walk by one of those stores that showcased ugly floral dresses – without being reminded of her; she didn't need Brenda also knowing more about her than necessary.

Brenda smiled widely in Sharon's direction. "Happy birthday." Sharon thanked her as she looked past her and into the café. "I guess I should let you two..."

Sharon only smiled politely. She didn't want to seem rude, but she really did want to quickly grab what they came for so they could get to her condo. She only allowed herself a few of the nights of the year with Andy, and she didn't want to lose out on more time than she already had.

Andy must have been completely oblivious to what Sharon was thinking, because when he told Brenda they were just going to grab something and she should join them, that was the last thing Sharon wanted to happen. Just like that, her routine birthday plans had been altered, making her wish she had just skipped dinner and dressing up all together. If she had known he was going to waste her valuable time on talking to Brenda, she wouldn't have spent so much time going out of her way to do a little extra than she usually did. It was all being wasted under her trench coat, anyway.

"You wanna just stay here for a little while?" Andy whispered in her ear as they were inside the café.

Sharon glared at him for a moment before she spoke. "No, I do not want to stay here for a little while," she said in a sharp whisper. "I would like to get home."

Andy rolled his eyes at her and turned to Brenda, who was leaning against the counter space where a few things were being showcased. Brenda smiled at him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light. He looked back at the guy who was boxing their things for them and then to Sharon. "I just thought you would like to do something other than what we always do. Forgive me for trying."

"Have I ever complained about how we usually spend my birthdays? I actually look forward to them."

Andy looked at her with a disbelieving look. "Things have changed since your last birthday," he whispered. She gave him a look that told him to just go ahead and spit out whatever he was getting at. He turned fully into her so Brenda couldn't see him as he said what he had to say. "I thought you might like to spend some time with the chief as well. The last time we, you know, it was because of her. So I was only-"

"'Scuse me?"

Andy grunted. This wasn't coming out how he expected. He just wanted Sharon to know she didn't have to hide certain things from him. He could already see most of it on his own. "The last time was after that argument you had with her," he reminded her. "You hadn't called or anything, and we both know that's not like you." He watched Sharon purse her lips, clearly trying to come up with something to say. He went on when he realized she hadn't come up with anything. "You don't have to admit that the only reason you showed up that night was because of everything that happened with the chief. Just know that I know."

"Here you go, sir," the guy said to Andy, holding out his bag for him to take. Andy thanked him as he took the bag from him.

Sharon hadn't said anything to Andy as he walked them over to Brenda. She was still trying to figure out how he figured it out. She was certain whatever kind of ridiculous attraction she was growing for the infuriating woman was something she hid well. And how had he seen through all the animosity and, dare she call it, childish behaviors that had covered up the sexual tension she had noticed? These thoughts were on her mind as Andy and Brenda talked about something. She joined in the conversation every few lines, saying a few things, but really she was too focused on her internal conversations.

While idly nodding and humming, Sharon ended up agreeing to Andy and Brenda's idea that it would be a good decision for Brenda to come over for a drink as they continued to talk about whatever it was they had started talking about. Sharon wasn't sure if she was more annoyed with herself for not paying close enough attention to the conversation, with Andy for thinking it was a good idea, or with Brenda for batting her eyelashes as she smiled widely at her. Either way, the three of them ended up at Sharon's condo, Sharon and Brenda sipping wine as Andy drank his usual cranberry non-alcoholic drink he put together. And for a while things weren't so bad – if you didn't consider the fact that she had really been looking forward to the more physical part of the evening.

After Sharon told Brenda where the bathroom was, she turned to Andy, who was sitting on the armchair, watching Brenda walk down the hall. "So what's the plan?" Sharon whispered, her tone not showing her annoyance.

"Huh? What plan? What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend to be confused," she said slowly. "I've known you long enough to know when you have some ridiculous idea moving through your head," she told him, watching the grin on his face drop.

"I already told you, I thought you might like..."

"Bullshit," she interrupted, the word pronounced precisely. She looked at the time and then at Andy. "It's almost ten o'clock and that woman – Brenda – is still here. Either tell me what you expected to accomplish by bringing her here, or the both of you can leave once she gets back out here."

Andy could tell she was serious. Leaving was one of the last things he wanted to do. As he tried to figure out how to explain to her what he had in mind, he realized he hadn't thought everything through, as usual. It all made sense in his head. Get Brenda to Sharon's place. Maybe get Sharon to realize that she wasn't the only one trying to hide their sexual attraction – he really didn't understand how she didn't notice the wide smiles, not-so accidental touches, fluttering eyelashes, lingering looks, or all the other things Brenda wasn't that good at hiding. Maybe once Sharon realized all of this, then everything else would fall into place. They had discussed having a threesome with another woman before, fantasized about it openly while having sex, so he didn't think it would be that far-fetched. That was until he was looking at Sharon glare at him as she waited for his response.

Brenda walked down the hall, smoothing her hands down her dress. Andy and Sharon were silently staring at each other and she was sure she was interrupting something when she walked back into the living room. She looked at the time quickly before sitting down, crossing her legs as she faced Sharon on the sofa. Sharon didn't turn to her – which may have been a good thing since her eyes were drawn to the low neckline of the red dress Sharon was wearing. Brenda's teeth ran across her bottom lip as her eyes discreetly moved across Sharon's body, tracing every alluring curve and line she could within the few moments she had.

Sharon shifted in her seat, but she didn't let Brenda know she could feel her eyes on her. Her skin was tingling as if someone was touching her. It burned pleasantly and was making sitting beside the other woman slightly uncomfortable. The look in Andy's eyes let her know he knew Brenda's gaze was affecting her – he really did know too many of her tells. She was still waiting for an answer from him, but she knew she wasn't going to get one now that Brenda had come back. She tried to put pieces together on her own instead.

From the moment they had walked through the door, Andy had taken on a different mood. Andy's flirtatious manner when they were alone was something Sharon was used to, but seeing it directed at both her and Brenda was new. She wasn't an idiot; she'd known for a while that he liked Brenda more than one should like their boss. She also had caught Brenda smiling a little too hard while looking at Andy. She wondered if any of that had anything to do with why Andy had brought Brenda with them. The fact that they were going to have sex after dinner was not something they had to talk about – not only was it the norm, they had also been teasing each other in the most innocent ways through dinner. So she wasn't sure why he would have been getting her ready for something that wasn't going to happen.

"Andy, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" Sharon finally asked when nobody had said anything and she thought she had figured out what was going on. Andy stood and she turned to Brenda quickly, excusing herself with a smile and a hand gently placed on the smaller woman's thigh. She almost missed the way Brenda's breath rushed through her lips at the contact.

In the kitchen, Andy looked at Sharon with questioning brown eyes. "What?"

Sharon looked out the kitchen and then turned her back away from the living room, her voice low enough for him to hear her and Brenda not to. "You've done a lot of stupid things before. _A lot_. But I don't think you've ever done something this stupid. If I'm wrong about... I hope I'm wrong." She could tell by the look in his eyes that she wasn't and she hadn't even told him what she was thinking. "You really thought it was a good idea to bring your boss to my house to, to...?" She couldn't even say it. The vivid images that flashed through her mind weren't something one could really summarize in a word or two. "You didn't even run this by me, let me know what you wanted. Do you..."

"You plan on letting me explain this to you, or, what?" She made a hand gesture as she straightened her back, her hands resting on her hips as she waited. "No, I didn't think this through. And maybe I didn't talk to you about it first." Andy ran his fingers through his silver hair as he leaned back. "But I was only thinking of you when I-"

"Don't you even!"

Andy caught Brenda turn around with a questioning look in her eyes. He licked his lips as he looked back at Sharon, unsure if she was as upset about it as her tone was suggesting. "It's not like we hadn't talked about this before. You said multiple times that you wouldn't mind a threesome."

"Not with her! Not with your boss. Not with someone I work with."

Brenda got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen, unable to just sit there and pretend she didn't know what was going on. Her hearing was far too good for that. "Is everythin' okay?" Brenda asked even though she knew it wasn't.

"Yes," Andy answered as Sharon answered, "No."

Brenda hummed, licking her lips, looking at Sharon. "What's the problem?"

_You_, was the answer her mind screamed. "It's just getting late," was what she said aloud.

Sharon was a horrible liar, but Brenda didn't call her on it. "Maybe I should get goin'. I wouldn't want to ruin the rest of your night together."

Sharon schooled her features and didn't react to the comment like she knew Brenda wanted her to. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Sharon!"

Sharon glared at him. He couldn't seriously believe she was about to sleep with her. Did he even think about what Brenda would think of the idea? Did he think she would want to sleep with either of them? He didn't seem to be affected by the glare like she hoped.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to at least consider..."

"No, Andy," she insisted.

"Consider what?" Brenda said, sounding clueless even though she was already considering the proposal as if they had asked her already.

"It's nothing," Sharon tried, but she could tell by the look the blonde was giving her that she wasn't going to let it go. Sharon briefly wondered why she was always attracted to people who always felt like they had to get what they wanted, whether it be the answer they were looking for or a threesome with a woman she wasn't even supposed to like.

"It must be somethin' if it's causin' such a fuss. Why don't you tell me? Maybe I can help," she said in a voice that was far too innocent for it to even convince herself. Sharon's arched eyebrow made her smile even brighter, cocking her hip out as she leaned against the breakfast bar.

Andy watched the interaction between the two women. Sharon's eyes, as if she hadn't even had any control over them, moved to the curve of Brenda's hip and ass, her tongue slipping out to run between her lips. He wondered how Sharon could even act like she didn't want to sleep with Brenda. When Sharon looked up, looking between him and Brenda, that hungry look was starting to take over her green eyes. Brenda was no different. If Andy was affected by the little things Brenda was doing, the way her voice seemed to take on a quality he hadn't heard often from her, then he was sure Sharon was as well – he was also sure that was what Brenda intended.

Sharon let out a shaky breath and then took a step back. "I think you should both leave," she finally decided. She wasn't about to make a fool out of herself, so there was only one way to end the night.

"What?" Brenda spat out, shock evident in her voice – too much for a person who wasn't supposed to know what other possibilities the night had in store. "I mean..." Brenda felt her cheeks warming, most likely an embarrassing flush coloring her skin.

Andy raised an eyebrow at her and cleared his throat. "Sharon, are you sure?"

Sharon was still trying to read into Brenda's reaction to think straight. This was not how she expected to spend the night of her birthday. "Yes," she finally answered. "I think it would be best if we were to call it a night." She looked up to meet two pair of disappointed brown eyes. "Maybe we can do this again," she added, hoping to make her response sound a little better.

Brenda was leaving first; Andy had decided to stay back and see if he could change her mind about him staying. Sharon walked her to the door, and before she could open it, she felt Brenda's hand on her arm. She looked at the smiling woman and was surprised, pleasantly so, to feel her lean in and hug her. Sharon wasn't much of a hugger, but she decided to return the hug. Brenda's hair had the fading smell of flowers, her small body against her own was something she admittedly enjoyed (maybe a little too much if the way her skin instantly warmed was a clue), and when she felt Brenda's eyelashes flutter against her skin, it made her tingle.

"Happy birthday," Brenda said directly into her ear, her breath warm against her.

Sharon swallowed thickly when she felt herself tremble slightly, the sensation moving through her entire body, sending arousing jolts to her core. She pulled away from the hug, knowing Brenda must have felt it as well. She blamed Andy for her hypersensitivity – not only had it been much longer than usual sinse they last slept together, but before they left for dinner he had taken advantage of the extra time they had since he was early, therefore, leaving her aroused once they had to leave.

Brenda was reluctant to pull back, but she did with a smile. She looked at Sharon fast enough to catch that flash of something new move through her usually unreadable eyes. It was the only thing she needed to know that she hadn't misread and misheard everything earlier. If possible, her smile only grew as she tucked blonde hair behind her ear and turned back to Andy for a moment, trying to figure out how to do this correctly. As Sharon reached for the door again, ready to open it, she realized there was no correct way.

"Wait," Brenda insisted, impulsively reaching out and putting her hand on Sharon's, stopping her from opening the door. Sharon looked at her questioningly. She was still trying to figure out what to say when she realized she couldn't just stand there, holding Sharon's hand, trying to get her thoughts together. So she had to come out with it. "I know what you wanted to ask me, or, well, what you didn't want to ask me. And, and, and I think..."

Sharon pulled her hand away as if it had been burned. She was almost sure her heart had stopped beating for a moment as she took a step back. The reaction made Brenda stop speaking as she bit her lip, most likely wondering if she should have just left and let it go.

Andy got up from the sofa, realizing what was going on. He started walking over to them, knowing Sharon wouldn't respond to what Brenda said if she wasn't clear about what she knew. But apparently his presence was needed to make it clear.

Brenda stepped closer, almost closing the space between them. Sharon narrowed her eyes, looking like she would move back, but she didn't. Sharon stayed there, waiting to see what she would do next. Brenda smiled, tilting her head as she licked her lips so slowly that she could follow Sharon's eyes as they followed her tongue. This was new without really being new. They had moments like this before, but Brenda had ignored it when she was sure Sharon wasn't really aware that she was reacting to certain things the way she was. She also wasn't sure rule-loving Sharon Raydor was really attracted to her the way she was hoping she was.

"I'd stay if you asked me to," Brenda whispered, coming closer.

Sharon felt her heart pounding as she fought the urge to move away. Brenda was so close that she could feel her again, her hot breath on her lips, and her body touching her own. Sharon's head was spinning as she continued to silently look into lustful brown eyes. She'd never seen Brenda's eyes like this – they were much darker and drew her in even more than they normally did. Sharon licked her lips as she felt them going dry, but her mouth also felt dry and nothing was helping.

"Is that what you want?" Brenda asked, her free hand tentatively brushing hair off the side of Sharon's face. Her fingertips lightly touched her, softly and slowly.

Sharon caught Andy's eye, but he only grinned at her, waiting to see what she would do. If only she knew what she would do. Maybe if she knew, then her heart would slow down and her breath would even out. Instead, as she looked back into those lustful brown eyes and then to inviting lips, she felt her body only react more erratically to Brenda. She could drown in the amount of desire that was surrounding her. And if Brenda didn't go ahead and kiss her, she was sure she would actually stop breathing. Her lips were so close, her breath so hot on her lips that it burned. But she still hadn't closed the space.

"Yes," Sharon heard herself answer the question she had finally processed.

Everything happened so quickly that she could hardly figure out how Brenda's lips ended up on hers, softly pressing against her own. The hum that she felt in her throat was one out of both shock and pleasure. She didn't close her eyes; she looked over to Andy, watched him as Brenda's lips started to move against hers. She didn't know what was making her heart beat faster: the way Brenda's hand weaved through her hair and pulled her closer to her mouth or the way Andy watched, eyes practically glued on them.

Brenda pulled back from the kiss, her teeth lightly clamped on Sharon's bottom lip, making her moan as she pulled on it. Brenda smiled at her as she finally stepped back, sure if Sharon and Andy really wanted her to stay, which she hoped they did, they understood they had nothing to worry about. She looked over her shoulder, smiling at Andy before she licked her lips and turned back to Sharon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was at that moment that Sharon realized her birthday plans hadn't been ruined. Her plans had only been tweaked, adding Brenda to them. When they were in her bedroom, the three of them silently agreeing that they were really about to sleep together and it was what they wanted, Sharon decided that she liked this turn of events. For a moment she stopped thinking about the rules and decided that she was going to enjoy her birthday.

Brenda's coat was the first thing to be removed, being placed on the chair with her oversized tote. She stepped back out of her heels and then walked over to the bed. Sharon was sitting on it as Andy stood above her, looking into her eyes. Brenda could tell this wasn't the first time they slept together. They had a way of speaking to each other with only their eyes – a lover's communication – she couldn't help the small amount of jealousy she felt because of it. She had wanted them both for quite some time. But she reminded herself that they wanted her there in Sharon's bed with them. Finally being with them, especially them together, was something she knew she was going to enjoy.

Andy turned to Brenda, eyes traveling over her from head to toe. When their eyes met, he grinned and watched as she bit her lip, looking from him to Sharon. He wasn't surprised at all when Sharon got up and pulled Brenda to her, looking into her eyes before bringing their mouths together. Sharon usually demanded control in the bedroom, and as he watched Brenda's hands sliding over Sharon's arms, going to her hands to put them on her hips, he realized Brenda was probably used to being in control as well. He felt his shaft hardening as he listened to the two women moan and hum into their kiss, Brenda's hand on Sharon's as they rested on her hips.

Brenda opened her mouth to Sharon's tongue, parting her lips quickly. She groaned at the feel of Sharon's tongue against her own, caressing it, making her entire body heat with arousing warmth. She was almost too lost in the kiss to feel Andy come behind her, his mouth moving to the side of her neck. She groaned again, this time because of him. He was kissing where the neck met the shoulder, alternating between hard sucks and light brushes of his lips. She leaned into his body and pulled Sharon closer, wanting to feel both of them against her. When Andy grunted against her, pushing harder against her ass, she could feel him starting to harden behind her. She liked how it felt to have him pressed on her ass; it made her slightly grind into him.

Sharon's mouth moved from Brenda's mouth to the side of her face, kissing and nipping until she reached her neck, meeting Andy's mouth. They looked at each other, their eyes full of needy lust, and then she kissed the soft skin of Brenda's shoulder. She rubbed her lips together before she met Andy's mouth. He kissed her harder than Brenda did, making her groan as he bit her lip and then soothed it with his tongue. Her hands slid down Brenda's small frame until they were able to go under her dress. She heard Brenda's breath quicken against her ear as she caressed her thighs, her fingers trailing against her. Sharon pulled away from Andy's kiss, making him grunt; but she was eager to move things on. Her blood was pumping rapidly, her body was tingling, and center was throbbing.

"Take off her dress," she whispered to Andy as she stepped back.

Brenda whimpered slightly at the lost of Sharon's touch. Her eyelids had grown heavy and so had her breath. She wanted Sharon to come back to her, but the older woman moved closer to the bed as she watched Andy's hands sliding across her body. She decided to focus on what she did have, which was Andy's strong hands moving up and down her body as he scraped his teeth against her long neck. She tilted her head, her blonde curls tumbling over to the side as he moved his mouth against her. His mouth was hot and wet, perfectly assaulting her senses as she rolled her hips so her ass pressed harder against him.

As Andy's hand moved to the side zipper on Brenda's dress, Sharon reached behind her and started unzipping her own dress. Skin was being revealed to everyone at a painfully slow rate. Sharon was enjoying watching Brenda's chest rise and fall quickly as she both enjoyed the show and the way Andy's hands and mouth were arousing her further. Sharon's dress fell off her body and to the floor, pooling around her ankles. Brenda's eyes were all over her body, taking in every centimeter of her gorgeous form. Her breasts were spilling out of a ruby bra, presented beautifully to both her and Andy. She had on a pair of matching lace panties.

Andy groaned, distracted momentarily, but Brenda's hands moved to his, silently telling him to go on. One commanding woman was enough; two was going to drive him insane. He didn't put up a fight, though. Who would? He wanted Brenda out of her clothes as much as she wanted to get out of them. He worked quickly, taking off her dress and her bra at record speed, not wasting any more time. He left her in her simple black panties. His hands slid up her tight stomach, feeling muscles tighten as he moved further and further up. His fingers moved over her ribs before his hands were on her breasts, squeezing and feeling the weight of them.

"Mmmm," Brenda moaned softly as she arched into his touch. Her eyes were still on Sharon, but her body was Andy's for the moment. His hands were strong and making her nipples tighten almost painfully. She was watching Sharon as she slowly removed her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders and then before reaching behind her to unclasp it. Brenda's breath was coming out heavier and heavier as her eyes dropped down to Sharon's newly exposed breasts, watching her nipples as the cool air pebbled them.

Andy grunted, looking up at Sharon as she pulled her panties off and pushed herself to the middle of the bed, watching them. Andy's cock pushed against his pants, getting harder and harder as he looked over Sharon and down at the full breasts he was greedily massaging and squeezing. Brenda turned around quickly, making him grunt with the change. She smiled at him before she moved to kiss him. Her lips were soft and wet, her tongue strong and demanding like Sharon's. He groaned into her mouth, his hands on her ass as he kissed her. He'd thought of this before; him kissing her, touching her, feeling her body against him. It was even better than he thought it would be.

Brenda's hand slid down to his cock, grasping it through his pants, rubbing against it. He bit her lip, making her groan from her throat and rub harder. His shaft was hard and snug in his pants. Andy started walking her backwards to the bed, still kissing her as they tried not to trip and fall. When the back of Brenda's knees hit the bed, she reached behind her and felt for the bed, letting him sit her down as he ended the kiss. Pulling on her lip roughly as he let out a deep sound that reminded her of a growl.

When Sharon had thought of how her birthday was going to go, she hadn't expected she would be unzipping and unbuttoning Andy's pants, about to give him a blow job while Brenda was there. She hadn't pictured Andy fumbling to get his clothes off as she pulled him to the bed, lying him down as Brenda's hands were caressing her body, unable to control the urge to touch her. Even once it was all happening, Sharon hadn't expected to enjoy having Brenda watch her as her hand stroked Andy's cock, her tongue circling the head. But she did enjoy it. As she pulled Andy's cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips around him, she found that she was more aroused having Brenda watch her. She had always enjoyed giving Andy oral sex **– **the loud grunts, controlling his pleasure, the desperation when he jerked into her touch – but with Brenda whispering words against her skin as her hands caressed her, she was more eager.

Andy grunted as his hips jerked upward, pushing him further into Sharon's warm, talented mouth. She moaned around him and it vibrated against his hard cock, making him groan deeply and wind his hands in that luxurious hair. He already knew that if he pushed her, she'd stop before he wanted her to. It was how it always was. She had to have the control; but he couldn't complain when her mouth was going up and down his cock, making him jerk and groan.

Brenda looked up at Andy, grinning at him before she moved hair from Sharon's shoulder. It was arousing watching him get pleased by Sharon. She liked the way he grunted and strained his face and the way Sharon teased him by rolling her tongue over the head and slowly licking over the veins. As she leaned her head down to kiss Sharon's shoulder and over her shoulder blades, she continued to watch. She moaned along with them both when Sharon pulled him all the way into her mouth, holding him there as Andy's head rolled back.

One of Brenda's hand slipped under Sharon's body, going to her breast, her fingers playing with hard nipples. Sharon moaned, the sound muffled as she continued to suck Andy's shaft. Brenda smiled against the space between her shoulder blades and rolled her nipple, pinching it. She treated both nipples equally, going from one to the other as Sharon arched her back further. She ran her teeth over soft skin before sucking, knowing she was leaving a mark on her. By the sounds Sharon was making around Andy, she didn't mind.

When Sharon felt Brenda's nails scratching down her spine, over her ass, then down her thighs, she had to close her eyes and stop for a moment. Brenda was teasing her, making her thigh muscles tighten with each touch. She would scratch lightly over her inner thighs, coming up and close to her throbbing center, then she would go back down. She whimpered and arched her back again, making her ass stick out more. She just wanted to feel Brenda where she was hot and wet. She needed to feel her in that one place she was avoiding.

Sharon groaned and threw her hair to the side as she looked over her shoulder, catching a sly smirk on those deliciously wide lips. Brenda knew exactly what she was doing and that was even more arousing to Sharon. Being teased like this was enjoyable to a point where it was almost _too _good. When Brenda's fingertips almost touched her center, she bit her lip and groaned in her throat as she kept her eyes locked on Brenda.

Andy was well aware that Sharon was too focused on Brenda and her own pleasure to continue with him. He grinned mischievously as he saw an opening to get a little control. He caught Brenda's eye before he got up on his knees and turned Sharon to look at him. Her eyes were so full of lust and desire that the green no longer shined. Her pupils had dilated and she had a type of need in her eyes that honestly drove him crazy. He moved to her mouth and kissed her deeply, making her whimper. He took her moment of weakness and got her on her back.

Soon lips, tongues and hands were everywhere on Sharon's body. They were both on her legs – she was used to the attention he paid to them, but she was a little surprised by the slow way Brenda's tongue traced her calf muscle and her fingers danced up her shin. It made her wriggle a little as she breathed through her nostrils. Andy had already continued up, moving to her inner thigh, nibbling and sucking sensitive, quivering flesh.

"Ahhhh," she sighed. They were both taking their time, making her body tingle and her blood boil inside her.

Brenda smiled up at her, her hair tickling her skin as she licked her way to her thigh. She kept her eyes on her as she started to kiss and suck on her thigh and let her fingers roll circles over the back of her knee.

Their breaths were both over her wet center as they teasingly came close to her, making her feel like either of them would touch her. But neither did. They both smirked, obviously enjoying making her gasp and whimper as they went on. She had reached the point where it was hard for her to breathe, hard for her not to tremble, and hard for her not to feel like she was going to explode if they didn't give her what she needed. She groaned deeply.

Brenda slowly licked a circle around her navel before her tongue dipped in and then her lips started to suck. Sharon admittedly had never known that felt so good. Andy was more focused on the more obvious spots on her body – which she had no complaints about. As his lips clamped around her nipple and he sucked, making her moan softly, she had no reason to complain. Brenda was more attentive than he was, but they were both responsible for the groans and grunts, the trembling of her thighs and the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

Brenda's tongue slowly trailed against her stomach, over the curve of her breasts, stopping for a moment before she flicked her tongue over the erect nipple. Sharon's hand went into her hair, pushing her down to her breast, urging her to suck. She did. Hard. She sucked and ran her teeth over the bud, pulling on it as she watched Sharon as she groaned. Her skin was flushing and her lips were parted to let each and every one of her appreciative moan slip out.

Andy looked at Sharon's breast. He'd left a mark on her that was already darkening. He grinned as he kissed over it softly before moving further up her chest. Sharon turned to him, biting her lip. He kissed his way to her neck, where he started to suck, making her gasp and throw her head back on the pillow. Before she could try to breathe, she felt Brenda's mouth on her throat, licking and kissing.

"Oh, yes," she hissed, losing herself in the sensations. She felt Brenda's small chuckle vibrate against her neck and Andy's lips sucking harder. Brenda's hand slid down her stomach and between her legs. "Please," she whispered, wanting her inside her. She wanted her to fuck her. She wanted more than her fingers barely touching her.

But she didn't get more. Instead, she got Brenda's mouth on her own as Andy's on her ear, sucking. Brenda's kisses were demanding while still being gentle. She didn't know how she did it, but she wasn't complaining – she was doing the exact opposite. She moaned into her mouth and tangled her hand in those soft curls of blonde hair. Just when Brenda had pulled away from her, allowing her the chance to catch her breath, Andy had turned her to him and crashed their lips together. She wasn't able to breathe again until Andy pulled Brenda up to his mouth to kiss her instead.

When Brenda ended up on her back, Sharon pulling off the last piece of clothing she was wearing, there was no denying that smirk on her lips at the sound of her whimpering was because she intended to pay her back for the teasing. Her nails scraped over her hips and her thighs as she inhaled the heady scent of her arousal. She growled as she licked over Brenda's toned thighs, coming close to her center before going back down.

Andy was grasping her breasts, fingers brushing over her nipples. Brenda's hand was on his cock, stroking him as she watched him. Sharon felt an unwanted wave of jealousy wash over her. She wasn't exactly sure which one of them had caused it. She pushed it away as her fingers stroked Brenda's folds, running up and down, dipping between them. She focused instead on the buck of the blonde's hips and the gripping of the sheets in her hands.

Brenda cried out a curse, begging for more. It was more arousing than Sharon would have thought to hear that southern, breathy drawl. She should have known it would sound as good as it did. Not until she met Brenda had she realized she had a thing for southern accents. Or maybe it was just _her _southern accent.

Brenda reached down, trying to guide Sharon's fingers so she was inside her. Sharon smirked, licking her lips as she looked into those lustful brown eyes. "Not yet," she whispered, slowly brushing her fingertips over Brenda's clit. Brenda gasped before she hissed and closed her eyes, biting her lip hardly.

Andy's cock was at its full length, tingling and throbbing when Brenda released him. He groaned one last time and moved over to Sharon, coming behind her. He roughly flipped her so she was lying on her back. She grunted and smiled up at him, reaching out to pull him down. He didn't come. Instead, he guided Brenda's mouth to the spot between Sharon's legs, making it clear what she was supposed to do.

Sharon sat up on her elbows and looked down at Brenda. "You don't have-" Sharon started, but Brenda's tongue sliding over her folds made her gasp and fall back against the bed.

"What was that, Cap'n?" Brenda teased with sparkling eyes.

Andy smirked as he watched Brenda duck her head back down. Her tongue darted out, slowly gathering Sharon's wetness before moaning like it was the best taste she'd ever tasted. He looked up at Sharon, who was watching Brenda as well as she moaned softly, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

Brenda's tongue slowly pushed over Sharon's clit. She listened to the way her breath hitched in her throat at the first touch of her strong tongue on her aching nub. Brenda smiled; she had thought of doing this to her before. Having her mouth on Sharon's center as she moaned and writhed. It was more satisfying having the real thing under her mouth. The deep moans that formed in Sharon's throat egged her on. Her tongue and mouth moved all over her center; she sucked her folds into her mouth, tasted her earthy liquid heat before she let her tongue circle her clit, and then she pulled it into her mouth, sucking on it eagerly, greedily.

"My God!" Sharon groaned through heavy breaths.

Andy turned her head so she was looking at him. She moaned, hips bucking up, back arching, eyes fighting to stay on him. She knew by that grin on his face that he simply enjoyed watching her as she slowly fell apart. It was a mix of arousal and admiration, and it was making the things Brenda was doing with that perfect mouth of hers only more satisfying. She pulled him down to her, needing to feel his mouth on her own.

The kiss was sloppy and full of deep moans and groans. As she kissed him harder, Brenda fucked her harder. She pulled on her clit as she moaned around it, sending vibrations up her spine. The heels of Sharon's feet were pushing on Brenda's back, pulling her to her, silently begging her for more. Brenda gave it to her. Her tongue pushed over her clit with long, hard strokes. She nibbled lightly and sucked hardly. She was making Sharon's head spin.

Andy pulled back from the kiss, groaning. He wanted to be inside her. He needed to be inside her. And with a few swift motions, a switch of positions, he was right there with his cock hovering over her center. He looked into her half-lidded eyes as he rubbed his cock up and down her aching center. He rolled over her clit, slightly entered her and then did it again, making her rock up to him and moan desperately. His cock was hard and covered in the wetness from her center.

Sharon was panting by the time Andy slowly pushed the head of his cock between her folds and into her. She groaned, looking into his eyes. He grinned at her, slowly pushing all the way into her. Her walls contracted, held him for a moment. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, caressing smooth skin before he pulled her by her hips, bringing her closer to him. She grunted with the force.

Brenda watched as he started to get a rhythm. His grunts and her moans mixed in the air as they moved effortlessly together. Brenda licked her lips, following the rock of his hips as he pushed into her. He'd come out of her almost completely and then push into her deeply, hardly. Her eyes moved up his body, watching muscles in his body strain and contract. Her eyes met his eyes for a moment before she looked away, this time following the curves and dips of Sharon's body. She watched how she arched her back, wrapped her legs around him, rolled her hips to bring him deeper in her. Sharon's hands were clutching the sheets, her eyes on Andy's, keeping eye contact with him.

Everything felt good. He was hitting just the right spots and his grip on her hips was tight, just like she liked it. Brenda's hands had started caressing her sweaty skin. Soft brushes at first, touching random places. But then she leaned her head down and traced the curve of her breast with her tongue as her hand slid down her stomach, rubbing all the way to her clit. Sharon let out a deep, guttural moan as the pressure of Brenda's fingers rolling circles over the bundle of nerves sent new sparks to all her nerve endings. Brenda hummed around her breast as she started to suck roughly, teeth scraping delicate skin.

Sharon's eyes fell shut and her head rolled back. Andy started fucking her harder. She couldn't keep her breath even or her hands off Brenda's body. She had ended up digging her nails into Brenda's thigh, grabbing her. Brenda didn't seem to mind. She moaned against her breasts, sucking faster, harder each time.

Sharon's hand started to move along her body. When Brenda felt Sharon's fingers move to her aching center, she shuddered. She reached down and guided her hand to Sharon's, pushing her right where she needed her. Sharon's fingers slipped into her so quickly that her breath caught in her throat. A wave of pleasurable heat washed over her and she pushed harder on Sharon's clit, feeling Andy's cock as he thrust into Sharon. Sharon's fingers curved up inside her and flicked sensitive flesh. She moaned Sharon's name, pushing down harder on her hand.

Sharon opened her eyes and looked at Brenda. She looked so beautiful – skin flushed, eyes almost black, lip caught between her teeth, practically begging for what she wanted. Sharon wanted to give it to her. Sharon pulled out of her, feeling her velvety walls protesting and hearing her whimper. She smiled as she told her to come to her. She licked her lips and pulled her, getting her right where she wanted her.

Brenda ended up hovering over Sharon's mouth, holding on to the headboard as Sharon's tongue slowly started to lick her center. Brenda's moans were deep and throaty as she rocked her hips back and forth, letting Sharon's tongue glide against her. After all the teasing earlier, she wasn't sure how long she would last. And once Sharon's mouth was on her clit, sucking, her moans vibrating through her, she knew it wouldn't be long.

Andy knew by the way Sharon was tightening around him that she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. He wasn't quite there yet. He gave Sharon more, rubbing his strong fingers back and forth over her clit as he slid in and out of her. Her moans and Brenda's both got louder. Brenda rocked faster against her, the headboard hitting the wall. As he got Sharon closer to the edge, Sharon was doing the same thing to Brenda. When the idea popped in his head earlier, he hadn't known what to expect. Now, feeling Sharon cling to his cock as his boss ground against Sharon's mouth, he was glad that everything worked out so perfectly.

"Right there," Brenda moaned as Sharon's tongue moved back and forth on the base of her clit. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Sharon's tongue felt amazing on her as she continued to hit that really sensitive spot on her bundle of nerves. "Mmmmm," she moaned loudly, her thighs quivering. She was so close. So close that she could feel it. She let Sharon know with every moaned word and curse.

Sharon rolled her hips faster, listening to Andy's grunts and Brenda's moans. The sounds all started to blend as she felt her impending orgasm; the sound of her own moans drowned out everything else. She latched on to Brenda's nub and sucked greedily, feeling the shudder that moved through the blonde before she started spurring her on and climaxing. Brenda's orgasm sent Sharon over the edge and her walls clamped around Andy's cock as he fucked her until she was coming along with the blonde.

Andy hadn't pulled out of Sharon and he was still hard. She realized he hadn't gotten his release yet, which made her all the more eager to finish him off. Brenda had moved to lie beside her. She briefly wondered if maybe she should give Brenda a turn, but that decision had been made by Andy. He leaned down over her and caught her mouth in a slow, satisfying kiss, rolling them over so she was on top. She knew he wouldn't last long, so this was all about him. As she ended the kiss, trailing warm kisses down his neck before sitting up, the one thing on her mind was pleasing him.

Brenda again found herself watching the two of them, enjoying the simple way they knew how to move together perfectly. Sharon held her hands on his chest as she rolled her hips, lifting and going back down slowly. He grunted, his hands on her breasts, her back, her ass; he touched everything he could get his hands on. They had a slow, perfect rhythm that was making Andy's face strain. It wasn't surprising how they didn't need to say a word to each other. They just connected, touching and kissing, moving together as if she wasn't even there. She didn't mind that; watching them was satisfying.

Sharon smirked when his nails dug into her hips. He was breathing harshly, pushing her down harder against him. She would never tire of hearing his grunts. She always looked forward to that look in his eyes right before he fell apart. She squeezed around him, leaning down to suck on that sensitive spot on his neck. He jerked up and into her, hard, and she moaned, hearing her name spill from his lips as he released into her.

Sharon smiled when she looked up at him. He grinned at her, softly brushing hair off her face before turning to Brenda. Sharon looked as well, reaching out a hand to pull her to them. And as she was kissing Brenda, soft and leisurely, still atop Andy, she was more than thankful for the way her birthday ended.

_Three months later_:

Brenda walked into her office, a little surprised to see the flowers on her desk. She searched for a note. It was hidden a little between the beautiful arrangement. She sat down at her desk, flipping the little envelope between two fingers as she blindly opened her candy drawer and pulled out some chocolate.

The chocolate was opened and plopped into her mouth first. The envelope was opened after, quickly. The handwriting wasn't familiar, which probably meant the person sending it wasn't the one who wrote it. She smiled as she read the two simple lines.

"_Happy Birthday!_

_7 p.m. We'll pick you up."_

No name, no explanation, but she knew she'd become a part of a routine.

The End.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
